Skittish Chemist Charlie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820758 |no = 8542 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 102, 105, 108 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 105, 107, 108, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 33, 8, 34, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As one of the twelve creatures sent down from the celestial paradise of heaven to compete for the privilege of becoming the divine Emperor Yu's trusted assistant, Rat set her nose to the grindstone with the literal mountain of notes she had to get through. Taking her mentor's name to honor his legacy, Charlie worked tirelessly in search of the "perfect invention" he often mused about. To attain that lofty goal, Charlie left no idea untested, and over time, a great many inventions and liquids of all kinds littered her workbenches. Some of them seemed to be useful to a certain degree, but almost all of them were unfinished. Perhaps it was a stroke of inspiration or insanity—who can tell of the frustrated scientific mind?—but the early sunlight filtering through glass bottles jolted her from her seat and sent her scrambling to the edge of the table. Sweeping her eyes over their contents, she noticed one clear pattern: they each had a different viscosity to their fluid, highly likely in response to the amount of catalyst added to the mix. Honing in on her new lead, it took Charlie every ounce of self-control to focus on measuring out the exact amount for the type of mix she desired, but her efforts paid off. The result was a fantastically vibrant orange concoction, lazily ectoplasmic in all of its rodent shapes; a reflection and celebration of the clever creature she was and still is. It was then that Charlie realised the conclusion her mentor likely arrived at—it was never the goal of attaining perfection, but the journey. Though she made it a point to record that wisdom, Charlie was confident this piece of advice would stay in her heart. |summon = Hi! Don't worry, I cleaned up all the experiments from last time. ...Are they finished? Uh...Umm.... |fusion = *cough cough* Well, that was better than last time, at least! Okay, how about one more? |evolution = Ah! Why didn't I think of this before? I'd better write it down quick! ...This scrap note will do! |hp_base = 6946 |atk_base = 2466 |def_base = 2466 |rec_base = 2396 |hp_lord = 9923 |atk_lord = 3523 |def_lord = 3523 |rec_lord = 3423 |hp_anima = 11040 |rec_anima = 3125 |atk_breaker = 3821 |def_breaker = 3225 |def_guardian = 3821 |rec_guardian = 3274 |def_oracle = 3374 |rec_oracle = 3870 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Distracted Brilliance |lsdescription = 140% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Water types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken & 25% chance to proc an angel idol |bb = Volatile Variable |bbdescription = 27 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns & reduces active healing for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 10% chance of resisting 1 KO, fills 6-9 BC, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage taken, 30% chance of 25% Atk/Def reduction & 30% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Explosive Results |sbbdescription = 29 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, probability of raising allies from KO, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns & hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 15% chance to revive to 35% HP, 25% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice, 60% crit rate on Stealth, 300% Atk on Stealth & 150% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 29 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 29 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 31 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 31 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Algernon's Eureka! |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 4 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, raises allies from KO & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, heals 100% damage taken, 80% chance angel idol (recovery to 100% HP), 100% chance to revive to 100% HP & 50% HP buff |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Liquid Silver Nightmare |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Black Nocturne Lico |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Atk relative to Def, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 80% KO resistance, 100% raises allies from KO, 100% evasion & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Nimble Acuity |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for all allies, greatly boosts Water elemental damage, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & adds greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate and Item drop rates for 3 turns effect to BB |esnote = 100% Water elemental weakness damage, 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction, & adds 45% BC, HC drop rate and 7% item drop rate boost |evofrom = 820757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 85% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 165% parameter boost to Water types |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 31 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 20% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill4_7_note = +5% chance & +15% HP, 20% chance to revive to 50% HP total |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds enormous Water elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 225% elemental weakness dmg |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_10_note= 6% chance per enemy (30% max) - Requires: Adds probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}